Rasanya
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: Kazuki dan Tokiko di dalam satu ruangan... apa yang akan mereka lakukan? fic pertama saya di fanfic... warning:jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan!


**Disclaimer: Bushou Renkin punya Watsuki-sensei tapi….**

"**PAPILON ITU PUNYAKU"!!!!!!**

**Warning: jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan…**

**Rasanya…**

Di dalam suatu ruangan…

"Tokiko… biarkan aku merasakannya…"kata seorang anak laki-laki sambil memandang wanita dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya.

"tidak boleh"jawab jawab si anak perempuan, ia memeluk perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"ayolah Tokiko, paling tidak biarkan aku menyentuhnya"rayu si anak laki-laki sambil mendekati Tokiko, Tokiko segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku bilang tidak boleh, jangan memaksa Kazuki"kata Tokiko, kini ia memeluk perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tokiko…"rayu Kazuki sekali lagi sambil mendekat pada Tokiko.

"aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh…"tegas Tokiko sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tokiko…"rayu Kazuki dengan tampang memelas bak pengemis kelaparan. Kazuki kembali mendekati Tokiko.

"sudah kubilang tidak boleh… kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana?"kata Tokiko sambil mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Kazuki kembali mendekatinya.

"tidak akan ada yang tahu.. kumohon…"rayu kazuki, ke dua tangannya mencengkram bahu Tokiko, meremasnya perlahan.

"pokoknya tidak ya tidak…" tegas Tokiko sambil membuang muka.

"Tokiko…"bisik kazuki di telinga Tokiko, sejenak muka Tokiko merona, tapi Tokiko menutup matanya dan kembali mengadap Kazuki sambil mencoba mendorongnya. Karena dorongan Tokiko yang kuat, tubuh Kazuki jatuh ke belakang bersama Tokiko yang sejak tadi bahunya di cengkram oleh Kazuki. Punggung Kazuki lebih dahulu membentur tatami sedangakan Tokiko jatuh di pelukan Kazuki dengan Kepala yang rebah di dada Kazuki. Tokiko segera mendongak memandang Kazuki, dan Kazuki pun menunduk memandang Tokiko, sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka diam selama sepersekian detik, perlahan-lahan muncul rona merah di wajah Kazuki dan Tokiko. Dengan salah tingkah keduanya segera bangkit.

"ah, maaf… kau tak apa, Kazuki?"tanya Tokiko salah tingkah masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"ya, maaf… kau juga, tak apa kan? Tokiko?"tanya kazuki salah tingkah… mereka saling memandang dan kembali diam selama sepersekian detik.

"oh, iya… Tokiko… boleh tidak aku merasakannya?"Tanya Kazuki sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal dengan wajah merah, Tokiko diam sebentar.

"baiklah, tapi sedikit saja ya…"jawab Tokiko sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia memegang ujung bawah jaketnya, bersiap untuk membukanya.

Sreeeee~g

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Gouta, Captain Bravo, Okakura, Rokumasu, Mahiro, Daihama, Papilon, Ouka, Gozen, Saori, dan Chisato berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Mereka memandangi Kazuki dan Tokiko yang sedang bersiap membuka jaketnya.

"kak Tokiko~ apa yan mau kakak lakukan…"teriak Gouta frustasi, ia berlari keluar meninggalkan senior kesayangannya dengan berlinang air mata. Kazuki dan Tokiko sweat drop.

"wah wah… muridku sudah mulai dewasa ya…"kata Bravo sambil mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

"komandan… anda salah sangka"teriak Tokiko sepihak. Bravo segera pergi menyusul Gouta.

"apa-apaaan kau Kazuki…kalau akan melakukan hal seperti ini lebih baik cari tempat yang lebih baik seperti hotel…"teriak Okakura sambil menangis haru, Daihama dan Rokumasu mengangguk-angguk setuju di belakang Okakura.

"jangan bicara sembarangan dasar cabul…"teriak Tokiko ambil menghajar Okakura, Daihama dan Rokumasu segera membawa Okakura ke ruang perawatan.

"ah, kakak, kak Tokiko selamat ya… aku pasti akan mendo'akan kalian agar kalian bahagia"teriak Mahiro yang sudah di seret oleh Chisato.

"Mappi, sekarang sudah malam… jangan berkeliaran di markas alchemy army sembarangan"kata Chisato sambil menarik ujung kerah bagian belakang baju Mahiro, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat adegan yang baru saja ia lihat, sementara Saori hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam, wajahnya juga sedikit memerah.

"ah, Kazuki… apa perlu kubuatkan pakaian yang elegan untuk anak kalian suatu saat nanti?"kata Papilon sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"kalau topengnya saja, boleh lah… itu masih lebih keren"kata Kazuki sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"TIDAK PERLU!!!"teriak Tokiko.

"aih aih… Kazuki… jaga kelakuan Istrimu…"kata Papilon sambil melenggang pergi.

"aku bukan istri Kazuki"teriak Tokiko sepihak.

"memang belum… tapi Kazuki sudah melamarmu kan?"kata Papillon dengan senyum jahil ia lantas melenggang pergi. Sejenak Tokiko dan Kazuki saling pandang, muka mereka kembali memerah dan mereka saling membuang muka.

"wah wah… tak kusangka selera Kazukin itu serendah ini…"kata Gozen meremehkan. Tokiko segera mengeluarkan valkyrie skirt-nya dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Gozen, Gozen mengeluarkan keringat jiwanya. Ouka menyeret Gozen yang sudah basah karena keringat jiwa yang keluar membabi buta dengan wajah merah karena malu, entah malu karena memikirkan adegan yang akan terjadi antara Kazuki dan Tokiko atau malu karena kelakuan automaton miliknya.

"maaf… lanjutkan saja yang tadi…"teriak Ouka dari kejauhan, meninggalkan Kazuki dan Tokiko berdua di ruangan.

"apa apaan mereka itu?"kata Tokiko… urat-urat muncul di pelipisnya.

"Tokiko… yang tadi…"kata Kazuki pada akhiranya, tangannya memegang perut Tokiko…"ada di sini kan?"lanjut Kazuki.

"ah, iya… maaf"kata Tokiko, ia melipat ujung bawah jaketnya, memperlihatkan (sesuatu yang seharusnya) perut Tokiko. Kazuki terdiam, tangannya gemetar. Pelan-pelan Kazuki menyentuh(apa yang seharusnya) perut Tokiko, lalu menariknya… sebuah bungkusan(?)…

"wah Tokiko…"kata Kazuki sambil memeluk bungkusan itu…

"iya iya… berterima kasihlah padaku karena sudah susah payah menyelundupkannya ke markas, seandainya ada yang tahu aku menyelundupkannya, bahkan sekalipun kau jendral di sini, kita bisa dapat masalah"kata Tokiko, ia tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Kazuki.

"terimakasih…sejak lama aku sudah menantikannya, akhirnya aku bisa meminum Aojiru saset ini…"kata Kazuki penuh semangat sambil memamerkan bungkusan "Aojiru" sasetnya pada Tokiko. Tokiko masih tersenyum melihat tingkah Kazuki yang melompat-lompat sambil memluk Aojiru sasetnya sampai akhirnya Kazuki diam dan memandang Tokiko dengan muka merah. Tokiko yang masih terhanyut oleh wajah Kazuki hanya diam dan tak menyadari apa yang diperhatikan oleh Kazuki.

"Tokiko…"kata Kazuki lirih sambil menjatuhkan bungkusan Aojirunya, membuat Tokiko sadar dari lamunanya. Tokiko mengamati arah penglihatan Kazuki… mukanya merah.

"perutnya Tokiko…"kata kazuki sambil terus memperhatikan perut Tokiko yang terlihat sepenuhnya karena jaket Tokiko masih tersingkap. Tokiko cepat-cepat menutup kembali jaketnya dan memukul kepala Kazuki keras-keras sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Tokiko… kau kejam sekali…"kata Kazuki.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa terus-terusan melihat perutku…"kata Tokiko sambil bertolak pinggang mebelakangi Kazuki. Suasana kembali sepi. 'ah, kenapa Kazuki tidak membalas ucapanku barusan apa jangan jangan…'pikir Tokiko ngelantur kemana mana.

"KAZU…"teriak Tokiko sambil sambil berbalik menghadap Kazuki, ia terhenti begitu menyadari Kazuki yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tokiko… Keberanian yang kau berikan dulu… boleh aku kembalikan sekarang?"kata Kazuki, kedua tangannya kembali mencengkram bahu Tokiko. Tokiko diam sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua berciuman.

Di luar jendela…….

"first kissnya kak Tokiko…"ratap Gouta sambil menggigit tisu dan menangis guling-guling.

"itu bukan first kiss, itu second kiss"kata Papilon.

"oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, first kissnya kak Tokiko dengan siapa? Dimana? Kapan?"Tanya Mahiro dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"dengan Kazuki, di atas tempat penampungan air sekolah, sebelum pertarungan terakhir dengan Victor"jawab Bravo dengan pasti membuat Gouta menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanya Gozen penasaran.

"satu dari 13 Bravo's skill, mata hati"jawab Bravo. Ouka dan Gozen langsung sweat drop.

"Kazuki kurang ajar… dia mendahului kita…"teriak Okakura esmosi, diikuti anggukan oleh Daihama dan Rokumasu.

"BUSHOU RENKIN"teriak Kazuki dan Tokiko sambil menyerang jendela tempat Bravo dan kawan-kawan mengintip menciptakan lubang menganga pada tembok markas alchemy army. Semua orang yang mengintip langsung lari terbirit birit.

"TUNGGU…!!!"teriak Tokiko emosi, sementara Kazuki hanya garuk-garuk kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"syukurlah semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula"bisik Kazuki sambil menatap langit malam yang mulai terhapus cahaya matahari pagi.

"Kazuki… apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo Bantu aku…"teriak Tokiko dari kejauhan, mengejar Okakura.

"Iya"balas Kazuki sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Tokiko.

…

.

.

.

.

"hey kazuki…"kata Tokiko memulai pembicaraan

"ada apa?"Tanya Kazuki sambil menuang Aojiru sasetnya kedalam gelas berisi air.

"sudah 7 tahun sejak pertarungan terakhir itu…"lanjut Tokiko. Kazuki berhenti mengaduk Aojiru sasetnya yang sudah tercampur air.

"iya… sudah selama itu ya?"kata Kazuki… ia kembali mengaduk minuman favoritnya.

"sekarang kau sudah menjadi jendral di Alchemy Army…"kata Tokiko.

"ehm, lalu?"Tanya Kazuki, matanya sayu mengingat kejadian 7 tahun lalu, ia berhenti mengaduk Aojirunya.

"apa tujuanmu sekarang masih sama dengan yang dulu?"Tanya Tokiko hati-hati sambil mengamati Kazuki lekat-lekat. Kazuki menoleh memandang Tokiko, lalu berjalan mendekati Tokiko yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu dapur.

"tujuanku… dulu, atau sekarang takkan pernah berubah… aku akan melindungi semuanya… dan juga kau, Tokiko"jawab Kazuki, ia menatap Tokiko dalam-dalam.

"dan tugasmu, warrior Tokiko…"kata Kazuki serius. Tokiko berdiri tegap mendengar ia disebut warrior "tolong lindungi… keberanianku…"lanjut Kazuki. Tokiko tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memasang senyum simpul menyambut pelukan Kazuki. Bahkan sekalipun salju turun di luar, ruangan dapur terasa hangat bagi mereka berdua…

…………….

"ah… Cinta…"desah Gozen dari luar jendela.

"sementara mereka berpelukan dengan panasnya di dalam sana, kita malah kedinginan di luar sini…"kata Okakura sambil menggigil.

"apa boleh buat, karena kita mengintip mereka kemarin malam, kita jadi di hukum dan dilarang masuk markas, padahal sekarang musim dingin…"kata Ouka sambil gemetar menahan dingin.

"tapi…"kata seorang wanita berambut pendek.

"kenapa kita juga kena hukum?"teriak seorang pria penuh emosi di atas sebuah kobaran api.

"bukan hanya itu, kenapa assassination team juga…?"jawab beberapa orang di belakang si pria yang duduk di atas kobaran api.

"sabarlah komandan Hiwatari, jangan emosi, nanti seluruh markas bisa hangus terbakar"kata si perempuan berambut pendek.

"benar apa kata Chitose, daripada api itu menyala sia-sia… anak-anak"kata Bravo sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"ayo bakar marsmellow"kata Mahiro semangat.

"tidak, kita bakar ubi saja…"kata Ouka dan Shisui bersamaan.

"kurasa ikan bakar lebih baik" kata Rokumasu sambil menyiapkan kail pancing, diikuti Okakura dan Daihama.

"kurasa sate juga enak…"kata Papilon.

"kalau aku, tulang bakar saja…"kata Inukai ikut nimbrung.

"Ikusabe, bagaimana denganmu?"Tanya Chitose.

"ehm, aku belum pernah makan Homonculus bakar"jawab Ikusabe sambil melirik Papilon. Papilon segera mengeluarkan bushou renkinnya.

"bagaimana kalau mesiu bakar? Kau pasti belum pernah mencobanya…"kata Papilon sambil mengeluarkan neardeath happiness miliknya.

"menarik…"jawab Ikusabe, ia mengambil kupu-kupu mesiu di tangan Papilon dan menyulutnya di api milik Hiwatari.

BUUUM

"Idiot"pikir semua orang di luar markas secara berjamaah…

BRAK…

Pintu dapur terbuka memperlihatkan Tokiko dan valkyrie skirtnya dalam attack mode, semua orang yang ada di luar menelan ludah dengan tampang horror.

"kalian…"kata Tokiko penuh tekanan, membuat semuanya ketakutan, lalu Kazuki muncul di belakang Tokiko, membuat semuanya pucat pasi.

"AYO KITA PESTA BARBEKYU"teriak Kazuki dengan muka ceria sambil mengangkat 2 nampan berisi Aojiru dan daging mentah.

"Hiwatari… siapkan apinya…"kata Kazuki sambil menjentikkan jarinya, beberapa urat muncul di pelipis Hiwatari, tetapi pelototan sekejap Kazuki melenyapkan kemarahan Hiwatari yang diganti ketakutan.

Malam musim dingin berubah menjadi lebih hangat dengan celotehan para anggota Alchemy Army yang sibuk berpesta.

END????


End file.
